


Whipped

by MezInWonderland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flufffyyy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MezInWonderland/pseuds/MezInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reposted of Tumblr. Liam is completely whipped and Zayn doesn't even realise. The boys make fun of them but in the end its just the two of them that matter really. 4 +1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whipped

** 1  **

 

“Li, can you run upstairs and grab my jacket for me?” Zayn called from the kitchen where he was getting his things together. The other boys were sitting in the main room watching tv when the call came through. They sniggered as Liam jumped up and ran for the jacket, ever desperate to impress Zayn. He came barrelling back down the stairs before stopping outside the kitchen to compose himself. At that moment Zayn walked into the room and Liam propelled forward to give it to him.

“I got it Zayn. Here.”

“Thanks Liam.” Zayn smiled at him and touched his arm in thanks as he walked past and out the room.

“Quick guys, be careful he might faint! Zayn touched him!” Louis jumped up into the air before fainting unceremoniously onto Harry.

“Zaynnnn Ohhhhh Zaynn I love youuuu!!!” Niall was sitting up on his knees, arms flailing dramatically and making kissing faces.

Liam picked up the pillow nearest him and chucked it at Niall before smacking Louis on the head and storming out the room.

 

** 2……………………………… **

 

 “It’s cold.” Louis whined.

“We know it’s cold Lou, we’re all cold, but we’ll be inside soon.” Liam, ever the voice of reason, said.

“Here mate have my hoodie.” Harry said, pulling his hoodie off and passing it too Louis. Of course it drowned him but he seemed content.  
“Harry, don’t be stupid you’ll freeze. Louis give him his jumper back!” Liam cried, although he knew in vain. Zayn, at this time, had been hanging around behind on the phone and so had not seen any of this occur.

“Blimey I’m cold.” Zayn said by way of announcing himself. Before he even had the sentence half way out his mouth Liam was pulling off his jacket violently in an effort to hand it to Zayn.

“Here take mine.” Zayn looked at him, concerned, as he only had a T-Shirt on. “I’m fine. Take it.” It took all Liam’s strength not to let his teeth chatter as he spoke but it was all worth it when Zayn pulled on the jacket and walked on ahead with Harry.

“But Liam, it’s cold!” Niall said followed quickly by, “But Liam, don’t be so stupid” from Louis.

“Oh but Liam you’re going to freeze.” Niall continued to snigger at him.

“Shut up!” He knocked their heads together and ran ahead to catch up with Zayn and Harry.

 

** 3 **

 “Come on boys let’s get this stuff shifted quickly.” Harry tried to make it sound like they didn’t have a lot to move but they really did. The boxes were large and heavy and full of old books and clothes ready to be taken to a charity shop after a mass clear out. Harry hoisted his box into his arms and took it down to the van ahead of the others. When he got back up to the room he found Zayn lounging on the sofa.

“Uhh.. Zayn, aren’t you going to help?” he looked up and smiled sheepishly.

“Liam took my box for me.”

“huh figures.” Harry mumbled under his breath. Zayn looked at him curiously.

“What was that?”

“Oh nothing. Where is Liam now?”

“Getting the boxes from your room.” As if on cue, Liam stumbled into the room, precariously balancing both box whilst struggling under the weight of them.

“You alright there Li?” Harry asked smirking.

“Yeah I’ve got it.” He said in a strained voice.

“That’s good, cos we wouldn’t want poor Zaynie having to carry anything heavy now would we?”

“Hey! Liam was just being nice!” Zayn piped up.

“Oh yeah I’m sure that’s what Liam’s doing. No ulterior motive here.”

“I’ll go with him! Seeing as he’s being so nice to me!” Zayn hauled himself up to follow Liam. Liam allowed himself a small triumphant smirk at Harry however before he left the room he heard a faint whip sound coming from Harry. He groaned and slammed the door behind him.

****

** 4  **

“I’m hungry.”

“Niall you’re always hungry.”

“Give me your crisps.”

“No.”

“Please.”

“No I haven’t eaten all day you are not eating them.”  
  


“Li I’m hungry.” Zayn broadcast as he walked into the room. “Can I have your crisps?”

“Of course you can I wasn’t that hungry anyway.” Liam handed them over and glared at Niall, daring him to say anything different. “Thanks” and with that Zayn left the room again.

Niall gave Liam a look that Liam couldn’t handle. “Shut up!” He snapped.

“Didn’t say anything dude.” Niall answered before following Zayn. Liam remained where he was before he heard “Dude can I have a crisp?”

“Sure man, Li not let you?”

“Nahh he wouldn’t let  _me_ eat the crisps. He told me he hadn’t eaten all day.”

“Really? Why’d he give them to me then?” Liam heard Zayn ask in a perplexed voice.

“Dunno. You must just be special.” He heard the door close and when Niall walked into the room looking smug Liam was waiting with a pillow to throw.

“Again with the pillows Li? Careful, I might start thinking I’m special too.

 

And one time Zayn showed how whipped he was.

Liam felt terrible. He had a sore throat and a headache and he could barely open his eyes. The boys had gone out but he just couldn’t face it. When he heard the door open and close he figured one of them must have forgotten something and so he drifted back off into an uncomfortable sleep. When he woke however he was feeling much more comfortable. His pillows had been fluffed, he had a cold flannel on his forehead, the room clean, fresh food next to him but best of all, Zayn was sitting on the bed next to him. He turned his body towards Zayn and nudged at his leg.

“Oh hey you’re awake. How are you feeling?”

“Why you here?” Liam managed to mumble out.

“I’m here to look after you.”

“But the boys went out. Thought you wanted to go shopping with them.”

“Rather make sure you were okay.”   
“Didn’t have to do all this Z.”

“Course I did. Now go back to sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.” He started pet Liam’s hair as Liam drifted. The last thing Liam heard before he fell asleep was a whispered “You’re special, course I had to come look after you. I’d do anything for you.”


End file.
